Deep Fried
"Deep Fried", Way to Die #610, is the first death to be featured in "Death Gets Busy", which aired on February 22, 2009. Plot It's not hard to figure out how Angry Ed got his nickname. Here's his story: He occasionally got angry at the traffic on the highway, which is normal for him to get mad at traffic. His lunch included a coca-cola, but Ed accidentally spills it on his sandwich, so he threw his drink and his sandwich onto the floor in a fit of anger. There honestly almost wasn't anything that didn't make Ed see red. One day at work, he was busy working on a sheet of metal, but he accidentally cuts himself and he got angry at himself for this mistake. At his work, his employees thought Ed's anger was a running joke. But his foreman noticed his outburst, and decided that the joke had run thin. Believing that Ed's outbursts at work could cause potential harm, or even death to the other workers, the foreman fires Ed. Of course, Ed got angry at this. In fact, losing his job turned Ed into a heat-seeking anger missile. Before he left, Ed decided to give the foreman a piece of his mind. He notices the foreman working on a vat of hydrochloric acid, and wanting to get revenge, Ed went hand to hand. But the foreman, in self defense, accidentally shoves Ed into the vat. The acid immediately burns his skin, fries his eyeballs, and pours into his wide open mouth. Once the acid was inside his body, it destroys his major organs, including the heart, lungs and intestines within seconds, killing Angry Ed, and putting an end to his outbursts, once and for all. Interviewees *Danielle Jagoda - Psychotherapist *Dr. Khyber Zaffarkhan - Physical Medicine & Rehab *Brandon Clayton - Ed (lead: intended victim) Goofs *'Plot Hole: '''The CGI animation showed that the acid dissolved Ed's organs and bodies. But after Ed passes out on the live action filming, it shows his body all in one piece, making it confusing to fans how he died. Foreign names *'Bien Frito''' (Well Fried) - Latin American dub *'Frito en Abundante Ácido' (Fried in Plenty of Acid) - Spanish dub Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Death by boiling Category:Season 1 deaths Category:Death by acid Category:Death by defense Category:Death by poisoning Category:Body Damage Category:Body Poisoning Category:Original Episodes Category:Villain deaths Category:Anger Deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Jealousy deaths Category:Bastards Category:People Screaming while Dying Category:Bad people Category:People With Short Fuses Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Guilty People Category:Victims screaming while dying Category:Screaming victims while dying Category:Screaming people while dying Category:Death by jealousy Category:Envious death Category:Boiled to death Category:Boiled alive Category:Death by burning Category:Burned alive Category:Burned to death Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Death by fire Category:Death by flame Category:Death by drowning Category:Death Narration Category:Male deaths Category:Male victims Category:Death by revenge Category:Death for being mean Category:Chemical accidents Category:Jerk deaths Category:Goofs In Death Category:Dr. Khyber Zaffarkhan Category:Mean people Category:Death from being mean Category:Complete Monster Category:Death Similarities Category:Very Scary Deaths